Separated
by CSakuraS
Summary: From as far back as he could remember, Eugene had another voice in his head. But he never expected that he would one day meet its owner. Let alone that it would belong to his identical twin. (AU oneshot)


Note: Though this is an AU, much of this story is based on the twins' backstory presented in the canon short stories. If you haven't read them yet, you may be confused.

Thanks to the folks at the GHHQ chat for helping me flesh out this idea! And thanks to Agwen, because a line from their story The Crows of Shibuya is what sparked this idea in the first place. :D

* * *

Eugene Griffith finished ringing up his latest customer. He felt exhausted, having barely gotten any sleep for days, but he still smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!"

The customer gave him a wary look and said nothing as they took their bagged groceries and left the register.

Eugene knew most people thought he was strange. Growing up, he had gained a reputation in the community as the creepy kid who spent his days hanging out in graveyards. But he had always preferred the company of the dead to the living. They were the only ones he could be himself with.

Nuptadi had been the one exception. Before she passed away, she had often praised his smiles. And he found that now, when he had no choice but to interact with the living, he could usually get through it as long as he smiled.

He wiped sweat from his brow before turning to the next customer. But the man hadn't come up to the register yet. He still hung back, near the back of the conveyor belt. Other customers in the line behind him were grumbling.

Eugene looked over to see what the problem was. And froze.

An identical pair of blue eyes stared back into his own. They belonged to an identical face. That face wore an expression of shock that was no doubt mirrored in Eugene's own.

A thought passed through his head. _You're…?_ But the thought did not belong to him.

This could not be possible. His twin was supposed to have died as an infant. He was just seeing things.

 _You're dead_ , Eugene thought.

The identical stranger opened his mouth to speak, but the middle aged woman behind him interrupted. "Come on, we don't have all night!"

The stranger scowled and turned to glare at her. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She glanced toward Eugene and then back to him. "Oh…oh my. You're…"

He was real. He was _alive_. Eugene didn't know what to do. What to think.

The stranger walked up to the register, pulling out his wallet. "Let's get this over with quickly. Then we can talk." He'd recovered from his shock quickly. And he had a British accent, what the _fuck_.

"Um…um yeah." Eugene snapped back to his senses and hurriedly rung up the groceries, hands shaking. A packet of tea bags and some croissants. If he wasn't in charge of the 15 items or less register, they might have never met.

"Oh shit, wait, I still have another hour left on my shift…"

The stranger shrugged. "I'll wait in the bar next door."

"And then I have my next part-time job right after…"

"Where?"

"The cemetery."

The stranger stared at him, face blank.

"Graveyard shift…" Eugene added sheepishly.

He was going to be put off, he knew it. They'd only just met, and already Eugene had ruined it.

But the stranger sighed. "Fine. I'll walk with you." He took his shopping bag.

"Sorry, uh…what's your name?" His parents had told him he'd had a twin brother once. But they never told him his name.

"Oliver. Oliver Davis."

"Oliver, huh…" He grinned. "I'm Eugene."

His long lost twin nodded. _Well, tell me when you're done here._ He turned and left the store.

Eugene stared after him for a moment longer. It had been years since he'd last felt this presence in his mind. And he had been aching for it ever since.

* * *

From as far back as he could remember, Eugene had had another voice in his head. And although they did not have much of a dialogue (whoever the voice belonged to, they did not think in Japanese), Eugene always thought of the voice as his secret friend.

In the beginning, it hadn't even occurred to him that this was unusual. Until he mentioned it to Mom. She reacted the same way she did when he told her of the things he saw, with fear and denial, afterwards drowning herself in even more drink.

Nuptadi reacted much more positively. Thanks to her, he learned some English, and came to understand that this was the language his secret friend thought in. Nuptadi thought his friend must be his spirit guide. Eugene always liked that interpretation.

As the years went by, however, the voice grew fainter, and his friend became less communicative. Instead, sometimes Eugene received bursts of intense emotion that came without warning, leaving him shaken and overwhelmed. There were nightmares too. Eugene spent many a night trembling in bed, wondering what he'd done to anger his friend, for them to send such horrifying visions.

He made an effort to improve his English, enlisting the help of spirits from the local cemeteries. By this time, both Mom and Nuptadi were dead. Dad still came home infrequently, but when he did, he was always angry. The voice became the only thing Eugene had to hold onto. Increasingly, he sent thoughts into the void, hoping for a response, any response.

And then, one day, he got one. _LEAVE ME ALONE._

Shortly after, the voice faded completely, and Eugene never heard from his friend again.

Until today.

Eugene spent the last hour of his shift in a daze, working on autopilot. When the time finally came, he rushed out of the store, pulling on his jacket.

Oliver stood waiting for him outside the bar next door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Eugene gasped.

Oliver shrugged. "I had something to read." Sure enough, he had a thick book under his arm.

Eugene felt a pang of jealousy. He was barely proficient himself. Some spirits had taught him a little, but just enough to read their names on the headstones.

They set off, Eugene leading the way down the dark streets. They walked in silence for a while.

Eugene glanced at his twin. He had to admit, it was a bit unsettling seeing his own face on another person. Like seeing one's mirror image move on its own.

But more than that, he just couldn't believe he was _here_. As a living, breathing person. It felt unreal.

He gulped, thinking back to the last time they'd communicated, all those years ago. The words of rejection still stung to this day. And yet, now he was here. In person. Seeking Eugene's company.

He needed to hear Oliver's side of the story. But where to even begin? There were so many things he wanted to ask…

He spat out the first thing that came to mind. "So you're British, huh?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"I figured because of the accent…and the tea. You know we throw that shit in the harbor here, right?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Oliver deadpanned.

"No, it's actually a local tradition. We do it every week, gather up all the tea, and toss it in the water. Then we have a whole harbor made of tea. You'll have to try it!"

Oliver gave him a long stare.

Shit, his sense of humor didn't work on this guy! Time to change the subject.

"So what's your story anyway? How'd you wind up in England? And what brought you back here?"

"I was raised in an orphanage in Boston until I was eight, when I was adopted by a man visiting from England. Currently, I've come back for a conference downtown. However, something has been bothering me since I arrived." Oliver sent him a glance. "For the first time in years, I could hear your voice. I thought there might be a correlation, and decided to investigate. I was just on the way back from visiting the orphanage when I stopped by your store."

Eugene's heart twisted. "H-hold on. You were here until you were _eight?_ I…I thought you were dead! That's what my parents told me!" He felt betrayed. They could have had a relationship. He could have had a _brother_.

"You were at least aware of my existence, then?" Oliver tilted his head. "And we did have some relations. We were communicating telepathically all that time, remember. What did you think that was, exactly?"

"I-I thought you were a spirit. But your voice kept growing quieter…until one day, I couldn't hear you anymore." Eugene gulped, a knot in his throat. "And I thought you were gone for good."

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows. "I was convinced you were only a voice inside my head. You weren't ever real. We sought help for it, but I have a condition that makes taking any mind-altering medication a risky endeavor. So when you disappeared on your own, it was quite a relief."

"Jesus, man!" Eugene let out a strained laugh. "You didn't even miss me?!"

"You were very distracting. Sometimes I could barely think straight, you kept bombarding me with thoughts."

Eugene laughed again. "S-sorry about that."

Actually, that hurt. A lot. But Eugene didn't want to admit it. So he just laughed.

He knew he shouldn't be resentful. Oliver simply hadn't known.

"I suppose if we were to blame anybody, it would be your parents. _Our_ parents," Oliver said, with a shake of his head.

"Yeah…we were poor, so it's not like I don't understand having to give one of us up. But…they could have told me." Eugene balled his hands into fists. "They didn't have to _lie_."

Oliver nodded. "Do you still live with them?"

"With my Dad, yeah. Mom's dead. Want to see her grave?"

"Not particularly."

"Yeah, I don't blame you. She wasn't a great mom anyway. And Dad…you don't want to meet Dad." Eugene sighed.

The thought of taking Oliver home had barely crossed his mind before he dismissed it outright. Their house was more of a drug den than a proper home. And ever since Dad realized he could put his son to work to support his habit, he stayed home regularly. Which was why Eugene preferred to sleep at the cemetery during the warmer months. It was peaceful there. He was surrounded by friends.

Oliver looked at him, expression blank. Eugene couldn't tell if he was curious or worried. For being his identical twin, Oliver sure was very stoic.

Eugene cleared his throat. "So uh, tell me about your family! Are you married? Do you have kids?"

Oliver let out a short laugh. "Hardly."

"Dating anyone?"

"No."

"What about your folks? Are they nice people?"

"Yes. I suppose I was lucky in that regard."

"Yeah…" Eugene glanced his twin over. He wore a nice suit. Pretty posh. Whatever had possessed his parents to choose between them— abandoning one and keeping the other— Oliver had clearly come out the better for it.

"And what do you do for a living? Business, or something?"

"I am a psychic researcher."

Eugene gaped.

"To be precise, I hunt ghosts."

"No way." Eugene shook his head hard. "Wait, wait, don't tell me…you can see ghosts too?!"

Oliver gave him a long look. "…No."

"Oh." He had to admit he was disappointed. The brief thought that his twin had the same abilities, that he wasn't alone in the world, had been tantalizing. After all, they _were_ telepathic. And they were identical. It would make sense…

"But you can?" Oliver asked.

"Oh yeah, I see them everywhere. All the time. There's one right there." Eugene pointed at the orb of light floating across the street.

Oliver looked where he was pointing. Then he softly whispered something. "A white crow…"

"Huh? A white what?"

"Nothing." Oliver shook his head. "But that does answer one of my questions. I, too, have certain…abilities. But they never felt complete on their own. Something appeared to be missing."

Eugene's breath caught in his throat. "What do you mean? What abilities?"

Oliver raised his hand and looked at it. "Have you heard of psychometry?"

"No? What's that?"

"It's the ability to read the energy off of objects. Personal ones, mostly. I am able to see the memories people leave on them."

"Whoa. That must be cool."

"It has its issues." Oliver sighed. "I also have PK."

Eugene stared.

"Psychokinesis."

"Uh…"

"I can move objects with my mind."

" _Whoa!_ Now _that's_ awesome!"

"That also has its issues." Oliver sighed again. "I have nearly died several times because of it."

Eugene's eyes widened. Up to now, he'd thought Oliver must have had a pretty good life. Comparatively, anyway. But maybe things weren't so easy for him either.

"I've never been able to test the limits of my abilities. Every time I try, it proves to be too much of a strain. My body simply cannot handle it."

"That…that _sucks_."

"Yes. That is why I avoid using it as much as possible."

"Isn't that frustrating though? Having these abilities and not being able to use them?"

"Of course it is," Oliver frowned. "But I would rather not be hospitalized. I have had quite enough of that over the years."

With that, he could sympathize. Eugene had kept his own powers a secret for so long. Perhaps, in another life, he could have made use of them somehow. But Dad hated even the mention of it. And if it meant not having to feel the lash of his belt, then he could keep his mouth shut for as long as he needed.

Eugene scowled. "But it doesn't make _sense_. Why have them at all if you can't use them? What's the damn point? I mean, I don't believe in a God, but still."

"Mutations don't need to make sense. I've always considered it to be an evolutionary defect, and nothing more. Until now." Oliver looked at him. "Learning that I have an identical twin changes things. Perhaps, all this time, I have only been one half of a whole."

"What are you talking about…"

"We used to be part of the same egg. And then we were split into two. Perhaps our abilities were separated as well."

Now he was catching on. "So you're saying they're…complimentary? Meant to be used together?"

"Perhaps. It is only a hypothesis. But we already have a telepathic connection. It does not sound all that farfetched."

"Yeah…yeah, you're right!" A grin spread across Eugene's face. To think, he might be _needed_ for something…

Oliver paused to reach into his coat pocket and take out a pen. Then he rummaged for his grocery receipt and began writing something on the back.

"Would you like to attend my conference?"

Eugene blinked. "What? Can I?"

"My colleagues will not complain, once I explain. I am sure they will be excited to meet you."

"They won't think I'm a freak…?"

Oliver glanced at him briefly. "No, they will not. Though I expect they will make a big fuss. It will be very annoying, I warn you. But it may be worth it, if you would like to escape your current circumstances."

"…What?"

Oliver sighed. "You ought to learn how to hide your thoughts, Eugene. I can hear nearly everything. And I can see that you aren't happy." He held out the receipt to him. "I cannot guarantee this will give you happiness either. You may well end up a guinea pig. But this is your chance, if you choose to take it."

Hesitantly, Eugene took the receipt, and looked at it. On the back was scrawled the address of a hotel.

His vision blurred as tears welled up in his eyes. "I…thanks."

And then suddenly, he felt something give way in his mind. It was only then that he became aware of the mental wall Oliver had put between them, now that it had chipped away. It was just a crack, but it allowed Eugene a glimpse into his twin's thoughts. The worry and misgivings over sending him on this path. A thrill of excitement at the potential research opportunities. Quickly followed by guilt and more worry. He had suffered at the hands of researchers himself. Was this the right thing to do?

 _I guess you really are a scientist_ , Eugene thought wryly.

Oliver blinked. The wall went up again.

Eugene sighed. He knew better than to expect any love from his twin. They were basically strangers. But he could sense compassion, at least. And that was more than he'd ever gotten from the rest of his family.

"You'll be there with me, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Oliver answered.

Eugene smiled. "Then I think I could handle it."


End file.
